Once Upon a Broken Heart
by Jonakovamp64
Summary: Bella starts her life over trying to forget her past and ignore love. She meets a little boy who introduces her to the Prince of England. From then on her past can't be forgotten and Bella battles her feelings and her memories. AH Cannon Couples.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I sadly don't own Twilight. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1- Starting Over **

* * *

"Ang, I'm going to London." I squealed quietly looking at my best friend.

She stopped what she was doing and looked at me with wide eyes.

"You're leaving me?" she said. I sighed; of course I had to leave her. I needed to start a new life.

I nodded at Angela. She sighed too and walked over to me and hugged me gently.

"I knew this day would come someday, but I'm not ready to let you go this early." She whispered into my ear. I hugged her back.

"When are you leaving?" she asked. I stayed silent for a moment and then decided to tell her.

"Tonight." I whispered, but my voice cracked. Angela stiffened and pulled away from our embrace and glared at me. I gave her a weak smile.

"TONIGHT? You decide to tell me now that you are leaving tonight?" I nodded, turned around and walked to my bed.

"Yeah." I knew I should have told Angela earlier, but I didn't want to make her sad. She was like a mother to me even though she was only 2 years older than me. She and her fiancé Ben took me in after my life turned into hell.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I know you think you are a burden right now, but you aren't. I love having you here. If that's why you are leaving, I'm going to find that plane ticket and will call and cancel it." She threatened and I giggled a little.

"Please don't call me by my full name. No I'm not leaving because of that." I laughed. I reached into my pocket and pulled out an envelope and handed it over to Angela. She took the envelope and looked at the return address.

"United Kingdom?" she whispered. I nodded. She started handing me the envelope back when I shook my head.

"Open it." She complied carefully tearing the envelope. She took out the letter and skimmed through it.

"Read it out loud!" I said. She looked at me and then began to read.

"Isabella Swan, you have been accepted to the University of Oxford, where you will continue studying politics. We, the staff at Oxford, hope you accept this offer." She read quickly and then squealed.

"You got accepted! That's amazing! I'm so glad!" she hugged me again and bounced up and down doing a little dance. I laughed at her silliness.

"What's going on in there?" asked a masculine voice. The question was followed by the sound of a door shutting.

"Ben! Bella got accepted to Oxford! Can you believe it?" Ben put down his briefcase and loosened his tie before he came over to hug me.

"Congratulations! My little Bella's growing up!" he laughed at his words and I laughed with him. Then he walked over to Angela and hugged her, then softly and tenderly kissed her on the lips. Ben's eyes were filled with love and so were Angela's.

I looked away and began to tear up a little. They were perfect together and so lucky.

I tried to occupy myself with packing and then sniffled quietly, but apparently they heard me.

"Oh, Bella, we're sorry!" They said at the same time. I avoided looking at them, trying to stop myself from crying.

"What is there to be sorry about?" I asked them while I began folding my shirts, placing them into the suitcase gently.

They were quiet for a moment.

"Why don't I make some tea?" Angela said and I heard her footsteps walk into the kitchen.

"I'll go change." Ben whispered and he was gone.

I continued to fold my clothes and wipe my tears at the same time. I was such a craven. And an ass, I should add.

A tear fell onto one of my shirts. I looked at it and wound it up into a ball, throwing it against the wall.

I was crying for a bastard. That bastard did this to me.

I angrily reached for something sharp and tried to cut my wrist, but I stopped myself. That was my usual response to help relieve anger.

I could let him ruin my life again. I put the sharp piece of plastic away and walked over to pick up the t-shirt I threw. I gently folded it up and put it into my suit case. While taking deep breaths I began to pack everything else.

"Jacob Black can't rule your life, Bella." I whispered to myself. My ex-fiancé, Jacob Black. He ruined my life, but he was so sweet and charming and accepted me for who I was.

I laughed dryly at myself.

"Yes, he accepted you Bella and he left you for someone else." I answered my thought sarcastically.

I stopped packing and sat down on my bed looking at my surroundings.

"If it wasn't for Jacob, I wouldn't be here either." I reasoned with myself. Just 6 months ago, Jacob Black and I ended our 3 year relationship. It didn't end well at all.

Jacob and I were celebrating our 3 year anniversary the day we ended our relationship. Apparently he forgot that he invited Leah, his ex-wife, to sleep with him that day.

_The doorbell rang unexpectedly and me and Jacob jumped, startled. I looked at him and smiled._

"_I'll get the door." I answered and walked by him to give him a quick kiss before I answered the door. _

_The doorbell rang again and all of a sudden the door opened revealing Leah._

"_Hello Leah." I smiled and walked over to her and hugged her. She hugged me back and then pulled away to look me over. _

"_My Bella, you look beautiful." She said sincerely. Leah and I were on good terms, well were. _

"_Why are you here Leah?" Jacob asked coldly as he stood up and walked over to us. I admired Jacob as he descended down the stairs. He was tall, tan, muscular and young looking even though he was 21. I was 20, only 1 year younger than him. _

_I glared at Jacob because of his comment. _

"_I'm sorry…" I began to apologize on Jacob's behalf, but Leah cut me off. _

"_Bella, Jacob told me you weren't going to be here today, so he invited me over." She said. I froze for a second. Then I knew why he invited her over. _

_Jacob was at my side and he put his arm around my waist denying that he said that, but I could tell by his voice that he was lying. _

_I took his arm off me and stepped back from him. _

"_So you planned to fuck Leah on our anniversary?" I spat. I looked at his face and I knew that I got it right. _

_I looked at Leah and she gaped at me._

"_Bella, I'm…sorry…" I put my hand up motioning for her to stop. I walked over to her and her eyes got wide. _

"_Here." I said, taking off my engagement ring and handed it to Leah. _

"_I guess you're the girl for him, not me." I said, smiling at her. I took her hand and placed the ring in her palm and then closed her hand letting it fall back to her side. _

That day, I left the house with Jacob trailing behind me, begging me to stay with him.

"_Bella, please wait!" Jacob cried running after me. I started to run through the cold night, with a suitcase trailing behind me with all my belongings. Jacob bought me many things, but I only took the ones I owned when I moved in with him. _

"_Go away." I said calmly. _

_Jacob finally caught up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. _

"_Bella…" he tried to make me listen to what he had to say, but I slapped him and he stood there in shock. _

"_No, you listen to me. You never loved me, you always loved Leah and you still do. Jacob, you could have broken up with me at anytime, but no you ask me to marry you. But you never loved me then either. I wouldn't have minded if you broke up with me before you asked to marry you, I wouldn't have been heartbroken. But I am in love with you now and it hurts. You had my heart and you just tore it up." I started sobbing and shook my head. _

"_I don't have time for this." I started walking away. _

"_Bella, but I do love you." Jacob yelled. I didn't turn around, though._

"_Those are just words, Jake. They don't mean anything now." I continued to walk. Then I felt 2 strong hands stop me. I was turned around and was facing Jacob. _

He began yelling at me. Jacob always had a short temper, but he never took it out on me, but he did that day. He scared me when he yelled at me and I winced, not wanting to remember what he said.

I ran from him after he was done yelling and after he slapped me. He tried apologizing, but it wouldn't work. I turned the corner and ran until my legs gave out and I fell. That's were Angela found me and took me in.

I stood up from the bed and zipped up my suitcase and put it on the floor. I was ready for college, ready to tell everyone that I am going to school. Jacob never let me go to college, but I secretly signed up. He said all I needed was to stay at home. I once tried to convince him to get me a job, but he shook his head and said women don't work.

Now I could freely get a job and go to school.

I hulled my heavy suitcase and my carrying case over to the door and decided to walk into the kitchen.

The water was boiling in the kennel and Angela was turning it off.

"I'm sorry Ang." I whispered and she turned around and looked at me with soft eyes.

"Don't be sorry. Are you feeling better?" I nodded and sat down at the small kitchen table they had. Angela walked over with 2 tea cups and then poured the boiling water in. She sat down and we both dipped in the tea bags into the water.

"What were you thinking about in there?" she asked and I looked up at her.

"Oh…the day you found me." I answered and took a sip of tea. Angela sighed and also took a sip.

"Bella, that's the past. Right now you have to think about the future." She replied. Then she smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"So why are you going to Oxford?" she asked. I smiled.

"To become a lawyer!" Angela looked at me in awe.

"Really." She breathed.

"And to start a new life." I added and Angela nodded in understanding.

"You'll make a great lawyer! I can see it now, Ms. Isabella Swan, the best lawyer in the world." Yelled Ben, apparently hearing our conversation.

I laughed.

"You're absurd." Ben came into view and smiled.

"Hey when have I ever been wrong?" A smile grew on my face and I patted Ben's arm.

"You never were."

"Exactly" he winked. Angela giggled. I looked at the time and sighed. 7:05p.m.

"Hey Ben, would you be able to drive me to the airport now?" I asked. He nodded and went to fetch his car keys and took my suitcases to load them into the car.

"I'm coming too." Angela declared and helped me up and we both descended to the car.

While Ben drove to the airport, he turned on the radio and a song came on.

_Once upon a broken heart  
I was walking alone in the dark  
Looking for a way to start again  
What I wouldn't give for a friend  
There was no love in my life  
There was no light in my eyes  
All the tears that I had cried and cried  
Seemed like they'd never end_

"Hey doesn't Bella Delmargswan sing this?" asked Angela. Ben said yes and I winced when she said the name.

"Don't think of the past." Angela's words repeated in my head.

I couldn't stop thinking about the past because it was all around me.

I remembered this song. It was exactly what I went through before and what is happening right now.

"We're here." Ben announced. The song ended and we all got out of the car.

"Bella, we won't follow you into the airport because there are so many people in there and the traffic is terrible." Angela said sadly. I nodded and said it was ok.

"I'll miss you Bella! You better call me, email me, or write letters. I don't care as long as you keep in touch." She hugged me and I saw tears in her eyes.

"I'll miss you too Ang." I turned to Ben and hugged him.

"Good luck kiddo. I'll miss you too." He whispered. I took my suitcase and began to walk inside.

"Feel free to visit us in Forks at anytime!" they yelled and waved to me and I waved back. I took a deep breath and entered the airport.

I was beginning a new life.

Once Upon a Broken Heart.

* * *

**This was the story I was talking about for sometime. Today I got inspiration after I watched Pride and Prejudice to write something. **

**Sorry I haven't updated Dancing to Love. I'll try to update soon, but don't quote me on that! **

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! **

**Review! (I accept Annon.) I would like to know if this is something that people would like to read!**

**Be sure to check out my profile for any updates! **

**-Never Forget Emmett- signing off- **

**~Jonako **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I sadly don't own Twilight. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2- A Promise **

* * *

I looked back on when I began my new life. Leaving Angela and Ben was heartbreaking, but I had to do it in order to get somewhere and be someone.

I sighed contently and turned my attention back to the professor who was explaining the basics of being a good lawyer. It was the same every semester.

I was in my first year of college, but I would be graduating this semester. The school saw potential in me and decided that I should enroll in higher classes. I proved to them that I could finish college in a short amount of time.

I looked around the room. I caught the eyes of my good friend Jessica. She smiled at me and waved a little and I smiled back.

I met Jessica the first day I came here. She was older than me by 3 years, of course. The day I stepped through the doors of Oxford, Jessica was right there, ready to greet me and welcome me. I immediately felt somewhat relieved that someone finally accepted me in the outside world. But of course she knew nothing of my past.

My past was something that I didn't look back on, but it was something I couldn't forget. My past was all around me and I can't ignore it.

Explaining my past to someone right now would make me feel terrible. Everyone would just turn their backs on me and leave me and I would be alone once again.

"This semester will be the last semester for most of you here. I would like you to make the best of it and prove that you will be successful in being a lawyer. Class dismissed." announced the professor. I sighed in relief that class was finally over and that I could go back to the library and read.

I adored reading and loved to write also. But I knew that writing wasn't my calling. Ever since the break up with Jake, I knew I had to help women who were in the same position I was or worse. Fighting for women rights is what I would exactly want to do.

"Bella!" Jessica called my name and ran over to me.

"Hey Jess." I stated while I picked up my books and shoved them into my backpack.

"Bella, did you hear that the Queen and King are hosting a ball at the castle this weekend!" she squealed. Jessica had a thick British accent, and so did everyone else. It made me feel insecure because everyone knew that I was American because of my accent.

"That's nice." I smiled. Secretly I didn't like balls and I really didn't want to go.

"Bella, we have to go to the ball. Everyone's going to be there!" she said quickly.

"Bella!" yelled a voice.

"Mike!" I yelled with fake enthusiasm and he smirked at me.

"What, not glad to see me?" I rolled my eyes and hugged him.

"Of course I am glad, I haven't seen you in forever!" Michael Newton was in his first year at college, but he didn't skip. He was in the class I was first put into before my potential was realized.

I looked at Jessica and smiled. She was looking at in like she was admiring him. Someone has a crush on Michael.

"Mike, please meet my friend, Jessica Stanley, Jess, this is Michael Newton." I introduced them. I looked at Mike and he finally noticed that Jessica was standing next to me. His eyes bugged out a little as he first looked at her. I guess he likes her too.

"Please to meet you Ms. Stanley." Mike took Jessica's hand from her side and kissed it like any other gentleman would. Jessica giggled and replied.

"Please to meet you too." Mike seemed to feel me staring at him and he looked at me. I raised an eyebrow at him, knowing exactly what he was feeling for Jessica. I saw him blush a little and I winked at him, giggling softly. I picked up my backpack.

"Talk to you later Jess." I told her and she nodded, not looking at me. As I walked past Mike I whispered.

"Go for it." And then I left the classroom, smiling to myself.

"Well at least they're happy." I whispered to myself as I walked the corridors of Oxford. I admired how nicely decorated they were.

"BELLA!!!" someone screamed. Everyone in the hallway turned to look at me and I blushed and tried hiding my face in my books.

Jessica was walking quickly to me trying not to drop her books or look like a maniac.

"Bella, guess what? Mike asked me to go with him to the ball and I said yes." She dropped her books on the floor and took my hand into hers and jumped up and down. I joined in laughing.

"Congratulation! I knew something was going between you two. You guys couldn't keep your eyes off one other." I teased her and she playfully slapped my shoulder.

"Ow." I joked and she rolled her eyes. I helped her pick up her books from the ground and handed them to her and we both continued walking in the hallway. With her free arm Jessica linked arms with me and sighed happily.

"Bella, now I have to go to the ball it would make me feel better if you can along too. I swear! I'll do anything just to have you there with me." She pleaded. I groaned.

"Why?" She pouted and I finally agreed.

"Thank you Bella! Plus you need some fun in your life and a ball would do you some good!" Jessica winked at me.

"We are going shopping tomorrow for dresses, talk to you later." She waved and walked to her next class. I sighed and rubbed my face. I was tired and thinking of going to a ball made me even more tired.

"Well, at least you made your friend happy." I said to myself.

"Indeed I did."

* * *

The next day classes were boring, once again. I thought I was having Déjàvu. The only thing that was different was that there was a new kid in school.

I remembered my first day here. Everyone was looking at me like I was some kind of alien from outer space. I shudder at the memory. Never in my entire life had I had so many people looking at me.

I walked down the hallway that leads to the lunch room. I was tired and quite hungry. While I was walking though, I overheard some people gossiping.

"Hey, did you see the new hottie at school?" asked a girl looking at each of her friends.

"Hell yeah! I nearly died when I saw him." Another girl exclaimed.

"I bet I can get a date with him." Someone confidently stated.

I rolled my eyes at the girls' nonsense. People are sometimes just really weird.

I entered the lunch room and smiled.

Jessica and Mike were sitting together at a table talking. Jessica looked my way and waved at me to come over and join them.

I walked over to them and sat down.

"Hello mates!" I exclaimed.

"Ms. Swan, I have never seen you so enthusiastic." Mike stated sarcastically. Michael and I had a really weird friendship. We always make fun of each other and always talk in sarcasm for some odd reason.

"You guys are dorks." Laughed Jessica, rolling her eyes.

"Thanks!" Michael and I said at the same time.

Then we sat in silence. I took my book and started reading while Michael and Jessica whispered quietly to each other.

"Who is that?" I heard Jessica ask in a really weird voice. I looked up at her and she looked at me and pointed to the entrance of the lunch room.

Standing there was a tall male. It must be the new kid everyone was whispering about.

The lunch room got unusually quiet as the male entered. Whenever he would look at someone they would turn away and pretend to avoid him.

"Looks like Mr. Darcy has found his way to our school." I smirked. Michael turned to me and laughed.

"Of course Bella would reference to Pride and Prejudice." I glared at him playfully. Then he looked at my book.

He looked between me and the book for a couple of second then stated.

"You're reading Pride and Prejudice again." I nodded even though it was a statement not a question.

Michael shook his head and sighed.

"That's Edward Cullen." Whispered Jessica. She was still looking at him and then turned to Michael and me.

"Everyone thinks that he must be related to the royal family since his last name is Cullen. He is named after the oldest Prince. Though, he couldn't be the prince since he looks nothing like the prince."

I nodded and looked at him again, this time studying him closely.

The man had blonde hair that was semi long. His bangs covered his eyes a little. His hair flipped to the right. The man was muscular. His shirt was tight on him which complemented his muscles well. He was tall, about 6 feet, but that's only an estimate.

"Someone's admiring Edward." A whisper startled me. I jumped and squealed a bit causing everyone to look at me, even Edward Cullen.

"Jess." I glared at her disapprovingly. I was blushing again, ducking my head, letting my hair fall into my face. When I thought everyone was done looking at me I lifted my head up and looked around the room. I was almost satisfied that I was getting no attention when my eyes met a pair of bright, vibrant green ones.

I took in a breath and tried to look away, but I felt like I was paralyzed. I noticed then who the eyes belonged to. Those were Edward Cullen's eyes looking right at me, well more like looking into my soul, if that really could happen.

I probably looked like a freak to him, looking at him with my mouth parted slightly and my eyes wide. I was taking deep breaths, and my hair was sticking up on the back of my neck. But from what I saw, the same thing was happening to him, except he smirked and then winked at me then turned away. I spaced out a little and then blinked a couple of times, trying to regain focus in my eyes.

I turned back around to face Mike and Jess. They looked like they didn't see the exchange between Edward and me. I put my elbows on the table and placed my hands on both sides of my head, trying to comprehend what happened. I was checking out a guy. I gulped and then quickly stood up grabbing my backpack and left the lunch room.

I ran down the corridor and stopped at one of the columns.

"Bella, you can't fall for anyone." I spat.

"You can't let a guy ruin your life again and stop you from achieving what you want." I said again.

"Bella, you promised yourself that you came here to finish college, not find a guy." I sighed and nodded my head. My words were true. I will not fall in love. No one will make me, not even fucking Edward Cullen with his bright eyes, and sexy smirk.

I groaned. This was going to be harder than I thought it would be.

* * *

**Ha! I'm not as lazy as I thought I was! I acutally updated! **

**Well I am really enjoying this story. (The whole story is in my head, I'm enjoying it from there.) =P **

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter because there is more to come! **

**Review! (I accept Annon.) **

**-Never forget Emmett- signing off- **

**~Jonako**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I sadly don't own Twilight. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3- It's a Date**

* * *

The next day was a Friday. Jessica decided to finally talk to me after school. She was a little pissed off at me because I left her in the lunch room without an explanation. Well, I really didn't understand why she was mad; I mean she did have time to be with Mike all alone, and without me being the third wheel.

I sighed and ran my right hands through my hair in frustration. Today we were going dress shopping because the ball was tomorrow. I had a whole ton of work to do and shopping, dancing, and parties aren't helping my stress levels at all.

"Bella!" Jessica's familiar voice sounded from the parking lot. I turned around and saw her in her car waving at me to come quickly so that we could go shopping.

"Dammit." I cursed under my breath. I seriously hoped that Jessica would just forget about me and now force me to go to the stupid ball that the King and Queen were hosting. I chuckled to myself nervously and began walking to Jessica's car.

I climbed into the passenger seat which was on the left side of the car and put my stuff in the back seat before buckling my seatbelt. The music that was playing on the radio before was turned off and I smiled at Jessica gratefully. She knew I despised music.

"So I decided that we will be going to the mall and we'll search through every single store to find the perfect dresses for us. We will not leave until we find a dress." Jessica declared and I groaned banging my head on the head rest that was connected to my seat. Jessica just smirked and began driving the car.

"Why must you torture me so?" I whispered. Jessica laughed.

"It's just shopping; it's not going to kill you at all. You make it sound like the mall is a burial site." She stated while looking out of the windshield. I snorted and looked out the window.

"That's exactly what it is." I thought to myself.

We drove on in silence. I passed the time by looking out the window and started looking for tree that had leaves on them. I sighed when I failed to find one, but then notice that it was winter.

The mall was really far from the college so I had to find something else to occupy my time.

My thoughts kept drifting to Edward. His golden locks and vibrant green eyes were memorizing, but his body was a different story. He had amazingly smooth muscles, and the red t-shirt he was wearing accented his muscles even more. His jeans were really loose on him so I couldn't see the counters of his legs, but I really wish I had.

I hit my forehead multiple times cursing under my breath and then I froze. I turned to look at Jessica and she was staring at me with wide eyes.

"Heh…..sorry……" I whispered turning away while my blush crept onto my cheeks. Jessica's hand touched me on the shoulder and I unwillingly turned to look at her.

I looked into her eyes which held confusion and also mischief.

"Was Edward Cullen invading your thoughts." She whispered. I jumped and looked at her wildly. How could she know?

I was about to lie and deny it when Jessica put a finger to my lips.

"I saw that exchange that you two hand in the cafeteria. Don't think that I didn't see." She told me knowingly.

I groaned put my hands on my face and slid down the street slightly. Jessica knew.

"I know why you left the cafeteria. Bella, I know that you refuse to go out with any guy. I know there is a reason behind it, but I won't ask about it. I know you won't tell me, but Bella, by the look on Edward's face, he is obviously interested in you." She continued.

"…..and you probably fled the cafeteria because you had to go lecture yourself on why dating a guy is bad for you." I looked at her in shock and she chuckled humorlessly.

"Bella, I know you really well, even though I have only known you for several months." I chuckled with her and took a deep breath.

"Jess, I can't let a guy ruin my life again." I whispered. She nodded in understanding, but I knew she really wanted me to tell her why. Still, I wouldn't tell her, or anyone else.

Silence took over the car once again, but it was a comfortable silence.

I rested my head against the window and squinted. I saw the mall.

"We're here!" squealed Jessica as she turned into the parking lot and looked for a parking spot.

"Whippee." I unenthusiastically twirled my fingers in the arm. Jessica playfully glared at me and I smiled innocently and we laughed.

Jessica cheered when she got a parking spot near the mall and I smiled. Such little things made her happy. I wished I could be happy like her.

I was dragged out of the car and was soon running behind Jessica we entered the mall.

"HEAVEN!" she screamed and a bunch of girls looked at her and then screamed it too. I shook my head and laughed. Girls were so weird.

Jessica and I began our search for our dresses.

The first store had nothing, same with the second…..third……fourth….fifth…..and sixth.

"Ooo….let's go to this store! I'm really sure that this one will have our perfect dresses." She squealed and dragged me over to the door.

I could barely hear Jessica over the roar of the crowd that was in the mall. Everyone was probably going to the ball.

"Jess, my feet hurt…..I don't want to go to another store. I want to go back to my dorm." I whined. She rolled her eyes at me.

"How about you go to this store alone while I sit on this bench and wait for you." I told her as I walked over to the bench next to the store that she wanted to go to. Jessica looked at me and then at the door to the store and sighed.

"Running away won't do you any good since I drove you here and….." I cut her off by laughing.

"I won't run away…I promise." She groaned I defeat and went in and I silently cheered. My feet were saved.

I took my purse and placed it on my lap and took out Romeo and Juliet and continued reading it from where I left off. I put my feet on the other half of the bench and laid down.

_**ROMEO **_

_[To JULIET] If I profane with my unworthiness hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss._

_**JULIET **_

_Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss._

_**ROMEO **_

_Have not saint's lips, and holy palmers too?_

_**JULIET **_

_Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer._

_**ROMEO **_

_O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair._

_**JULIET **_

_Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake_.

_**ROMEO **_

_Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.  
Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged._

_**JULIET **_

_Then have my lips the sin that they have took._

_**ROMEO **_

_Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!  
Give me my sin again._

I started drifting off into my little la la land.

I dreamt of Edward. I imaged that he was Romeo and I was his Juliet.

I was about to go on when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I jumped and looked around and met the eyes of a kid.

"Hello." The boy said shyly. He looked at me with his bright green eyes and then ducked his head and put his hands behind his back and began making circles with his foot on the floor. I looked a little stunned. He had the exact same as Edward Cullen did, maybe a bit duller, but still.

"Hi." I greeted him and smiled. The boy looked up at me and smiled widely.

"May I sit down next to you?" he asked me and I nodded. I moved my feet so he could sit.

"What's your name?" he asked me, looking at me expectantly.

"Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella." I answered his question. "Any your name?" I asked in return.

"Kellan." He replied. I waited for him to say his last name, but he didn't say anything. Kellan just turned away and looked at the swarm of people that were trying to get ready for the ball. I decided not to ask for his last name.

"How old are you Kellan?" I asked him.

"Nine." He whispered. I nodded and leaned back on the back of the bench and closed my eyes.

"Why are you here at the mall?" he asked me. I took a breath before I started speaking.

"My friend is forcing me to go to this ball that the King and Queen are having tomorrow and she brought me here to buy a dress."

"Where is your friend?" I smirked.

"She is right now at this store looking for more dresses. I decided not to follow her because I absolutely hate shopping and my feet were killing me." I heard Kellan chuckle and I opened my eyes to look at him again.

Kellan was a short little boy. He had short blonde hair which curled a little. His hair was slicked back neatly. He was wearing a pink buttoned up shirt which was rolled up at the sleeves. To match the shirt he had long light colored khaki pants.

"You look really handsome." I told him after looking him over. Kellan looked at me and then blushed turning away.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked me. I looked at him confused.

"You're Kellan, right?" He looked back at me and then answered.

"Yeah I am Kellan, but do you know who I really am?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"I have never seen you in my life. Today was the first day I have ever seen you and have ever talked to you. I haven't heard of you before this conversation." Kellan sighed in relief.

"I like you, Bella." He stated. I looked at him surprised.

"Well thank you and I like you too, Kellan." I replied back with a smile.

We sat in silence once again.

"Hey, I was wondering since you are going to the ball and it seems like you don't have a date. Would you like to be my date?" he asked looking at me really innocently. I giggled and sat there with wide eyes.

"It would be an honor." I announced and he laughed, jumped up and hugged me.

"Thank you Bella!" I patted his head and hugged him back.

"You're welcome."

Kellan got up and jumped down from the bench and began walking away, but he turned back to tell me something.

"I'll see you at the ball. It was nice meeting you Isabella Swan." I waved and nodded and watched his little form retreat.

Jessica walked out of the store that exact moment, breathing really heavily.

"BELLA! I FOUND THE PERFECT DRESSES FOR US!" With that said I walked in and followed her.

* * *

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! Well I acutally updated...It's a miracle! **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I can't wait to develop Kellan more and to share why he is in the story. EPP!!! I can't wait! I've already though about how exactly this is going to happen. (Yes I am getting ahead of myself.)**

**The thing that is really weird is that I already thought of a sequel for this story. Actually I thought of the sequel first and then I thought of this story. Yeah........**

**I have no idea when I will update next. I want to update Dancing to Love soon, though. **

**REVIEW (I accept annon.) **

**-Never forget Emmett- signing off- **

**~Jonako **


End file.
